


Irréfragable

by MissCactus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Discord: Poulécriture, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Humor, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, M/M, third wheel sasuke, writer deidara
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ? »« Apparemment j'ai un corps qui plaît bien aux grands bruns friqués. » Dit-il, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. « Alors pourquoi pas strip-teaser ? »
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Poulécriture, Ship du mois





	Irréfragable

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit en une heure dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème "Irréfragable". Je sais toujours pas ce que ce mot veut dire.

« **Irréfragable.** »

Les doigts de Deidara s'arrêtèrent juste au-dessus du clavier de son ordinateur et il leva lentement les yeux vers Itachi qui lisait tranquillement un livre à côté de lui.

« **Pardon ?**

\- **Le mot que tu cherches. C'est irréfragable.** »

Le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils, ses yeux regardant de droite à gauche, comme s'il essayait de comprendre d'où son mari pouvait sortir ce mot.

« I **tachi-san... Je ne sais même pas ce que ce mot veut dire.** »

Ce fut au tour d'Itachi de le regarder comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Le brun prit soin de mettre son marque-page dans son livre et le posa sur la table. Il se remit ensuite à fixer Deidara, sans rien ajouter, le jugeant simplement, et ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant faire. Itachi aimait tellement être dramatique, il fallait toujours qu'il se fasse désirer, mais il n'allait pas lui donner ce plaisir. Attrapant son téléphone, il s'empressa de chercher la définition du mot, haussant les sourcils lorsqu'elle apparut sur son écran.

« **C'est un vrai mot !** ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer. **Je pensais que tu te moquais encore de moi...**

\- **Je n'oserais pas** , dit Itachi avant de hausser les épaules lorsque Deidara se retourna pour lui lancer un regard noir. »

Il se reconcentra ensuite sur son téléphone pour lire la définition.

« **Mais c'est pas la même chose qu'irréfutable ?**

\- **Non, le mot qu'il te faut c'est irréfragable.** »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent une seconde avant que Deidara ne ferme brusquement son ordinateur.

« **Je démissionne** , déclara-t-il. **C'est trop dur d'être auteur. Faut trouver des mots et c'est chiant.** »

Itachi secoua la tête mais Deidara voyait bien qu'il essayait de cacher son sourire amusé.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ?**

\- **Apparemment j'ai un corps qui plaît bien aux grands bruns friqués** , dit-il, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. **Alors pourquoi pas strip-teaser ?** »

Itachi haussa les sourcils, de surprise cette fois-ci, ne s'attendant clairement pas à cette réponse.

« **Tu laisserais des gens coincer des billets dans tes sous-vêtements ?**

- **Seulement ceux qui ont plein de billets.**

\- **Oh, ça tombe bien, j'en ai un bon paquet** , susurra-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux de Deidara, rapprochant son visage du sien pour l'embrasser.

\- **Eh. Je suis encore là** , finit par dire Sasuke, assis en face d'eux, plus que dégoûté par leur jeu.

\- **Rentre chez toi, Sasuke** , répondit son frère. **Deidara me doit un strip-tease.** »

Sasuke grimaça de dégoût lorsque les deux hommes en face de lui s'embrassèrent. Et c'était loin d'être un baiser timide...

« **Mais _c'est_ chez moi**, cracha-t-il, mais aucun des deux ne l'écoutait. »

Il attrapa sa veste et, sans oser regarder derrière lui, prit ses jambes à son cou.

« **Et baisez pas dans mon pieu !** lança-t-il avant de partir, mais il savait pertinemment que c'était inutile. »

Ces deux s'étaient bien trouvés et lui en souffrait presque tous les jours.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
